


Wanting

by kiss_me_cassie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Desire, F/M, Multi, OT3, Pining, Pre-Poly, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:47:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29666796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiss_me_cassie/pseuds/kiss_me_cassie
Summary: The last thing Bucky expected to hear when he walked out of the bathroom and back towards the living room of Clint and Natasha's brand new shared apartment was Natasha's throaty laugh followed by the words, "We haven't christened this yet."
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 13
Kudos: 23





	Wanting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inkvoices](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkvoices/gifts).



> For the be-compromised Valentine Promptathon and @inkvoices, who prompted: Christening a new place. Bonus: someone's reaction to knowing sex has happened on the couch they've just on, or the table they've just sat at for food, or what have you.

The last thing Bucky expected to hear when he walked out of the bathroom and back towards the living room of Clint and Natasha's brand new shared apartment was Natasha's throaty laugh followed by the words, "We haven't christened this yet."

'This' being the giant easy chair they had pushed into the corner of the room. The same giant chair that Bucky had been sitting in before dinner. The same chair he'd considered taking a nap in post-dinner.

Thank God she said they hadn't christened it _yet_. 

Although that led him to wondering… Were they planning on christening it soon? Or even _now_? Because they sure as hell looked like they were, what with Natasha perched on Clint's lap and the two of them necking like a pair of horny teenagers.

Bucky shifted uneasily at the room's threshold, glad he'd decided to wear loose cargo pants tonight instead of a pair of tight jeans. They might - just might - allow him to hide the suddenly raging erection he sported.

Part of him knew he should say something, make a noise or _something_ , to let them know he'd emerged from the bathroom, but another part of him wanted to stay silent so he could watch them. They were just so beautiful together.

He stared in fascination as Clint slid a hand up Natasha's thigh and then up over her stomach to her ribcage so he could cup her breast. And that's when Bucky realized she wasn't wearing a bra - hadn't been wearing one this entire evening apparently - because he could clearly see her erect nipple pushing against the soft cotton of her shirt. 

He tried not to look down, tried desperately not to, knowing it couldn't lead to anything good, but he couldn't help himself; his gaze lowered to Clint's lap and yes, that was clearly a hard on beneath the ridge of his jeans.

Bucky took a sharp breath in through his nose. Fuck, but he wanted them, both of them, so much. He wanted to have Clint's dick in his mouth and then he wanted to suck Nat's tits while Clint drilled into him and…

"Bucky? _Bucky_."

He yanked his eyes up to Natasha's face, expecting anger or embarrassment. But the look she shot him was almost... hopeful? 

She smiled softly at Clint then lightly licked her lips and transferred her gaze back to him. "You didn't answer my question."

Question? Had she asked a question? Oh shit. He had to get out of here. Now. All he could think about was them, naked and fucking in that chair and...

"I should… I'm going to… Go," he babbled. "Thanks for dinner?" 

Shit. He sounded like an idiot. But Natasha was still perched on Clint's lap and her hand - that same hand he desperately wanted stroking his chest - had moved to Clint's crotch and...

Clint chuckled. "Yeah, but you haven't stayed for dessert. We had some great plans for dessert."

Bucky's gaze ping-ponged from one to the other. Did he… did they… He swallowed hard and took a step closer to the chair, hoping like hell he wasn't misunderstanding this, although really, _was_ there any other way to read it?

"Dessert?" he croaked.

Natasha laughed and crooked a finger at him, beckoning him even closer. "You didn't think we'd send you away wanting did you?"


End file.
